encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Armea
}} Armea is a fictional character in the Encantadia saga, a Filipino fantasy-themed television series. She appears in the third book of the saga, Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas. Profile The third book of Encantadia opened with the celebration of Armea's birth, heiress of Sapiro and the long-awaited daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena. Armea was named after King Armeo, Ybrahim's father and Armea's grandfather. But fascination with the newborn royalty was short-lived when Ybrahim ventured into the territory of Punjabwes and got a terrible reading from the fortune-teller Rosas; Ybrahim will be killed by his very own offspring. Dismissed at first, the prophecy was proved to be something to be feared by the king when seers from all over Encantadia verified Rosas' reading. This sent the Sapiryan council into a plot of keeping the baby Armea away from the king, believing she is the fulfillment to the prophecy. The baby was abducted by the three council members through the help of a lady-in-waiting and given to the Picarros, who were to care for the baby in exchange for gold. The Picarros were unable to deal with Armea's incessant crying, and so the infant was given to the Punjabwes of the Bahaghari airship, who subsequently had the same trouble with the baby. The Punjabwes noted the Sang'gre mark on Armea's shoulder, leading them to believe that she is the missing child of the Sapiryan king and queen. But with the prophecy of Ybrahim's death by his own blood, the Punjabwes chose not to return the infant Armea to Sapiro. With Dilawan's advice, the Punjabwes decided to search for a mysterious plant of Azurka in the mountains of Lireo that will magically speed up Armea's growth and put an end to her incessant crying. She was renamed "Agatha" by Azulan, probably for her own safety. Armea managed to get her mother's attention while singing Alena's lullaby in the forest. After catching only a glimpse of "Agatha" along with Luntian and Violeta running in the forest, the Sapiryan queen sent Apek and Wantuk in search of "Prince" Azulan's party, hoping she'll be able to see the girl behind the enchanting voice. But amidst Agatha's excitement to meet Sapiryan royalties, Azulan prevented her from doing so. But with the help of Apek and Wantuk, Armea got to meet Ybrahim and Alena in the palace, unknowing that they are her parents. Alena lost her chance to check Agatha's back for a Sang'gre mark, proving her strong hunch that she could be their missing daughter, when Azulan and the Punjabwes, in disguise, arrived to fetch Agatha. Instead, it is Azulan's true identity that was revealed when Ybrahim saw Azulan's mark in his shoulder that the Sapiryan king previously discovered while he was in search for the Punjabwes. Their disguise was revealed, Azulan, seething with anger against the king, decided to take Armea away to the mortal plane as revenge for all the troubles Ybrahim has brought him. It is in the mortal world where Armea discovered her affinity with water and the power to control it. Through Cassandra, she learns that she is a Sang'gre and the Punjabwe twins tell her that she is the daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena. She returns to Encantadia to meet with her parents but as she gets to Sapiro, she confronts Hagorn who deceives and kidnaps her. She is saved by Ybrahim and Arman and returns to Sapiro with Ybrahim's dying body. Armea, along with Arman, witnesses both of her parents' deaths and accepts him as her brother. This is affirmed by Arman's paternity test. As Alena died, she took Alena's place in the last war of Encantadia fighting in the Hathorian front. After the war, Armea became Queen of Sapiro, under Pirena's guidance and Sapiro flourished and she even officially made Violeta and Luntian as her damas. She is blessed by Amihan and given the Gem of Water by Danaya. She then takes her mother's place at the coronation of Cassandra and she finally reunites with Ybrahim and Alena coming from Devas with Galatea. She wears basically the same clothes as her deceased mother, only a darker shade of brown. Family affiliations Sang'gre Armea is the daughter of King Ybrahim and Queen Alena of Sapiro. She is Alena's second child from Ybrahim and is the third child among Ybrahim's four offsprings. She is Kahlil's full-blooded sister and is the half-sister of Lira and Arman. Armea have never met Kahlil and Lira in this entire series, but instead, she meets her niece Cassandra, Lira's daughter while in the world of humans. Powers and Weapons Powers *'Teleportation' - Commonly seen among the Sang'gres of the royal family of Lireo, a Sang'gre can only teleport if they know where they're going. *'Hydrokinesis' - Being the second elemental diwata of water, she has all the powers of her mother. She can control, create, & command water. She also has the ability to control the weather; creating a storm to make it rain wherever she pleases. *'Sonokinesis/Biosonar' - She has the ability to tweak emotions depending on her song. This is due to biosonar, an ability possessed by dolphins, mermaids and other sea creatures. *'Energy Projection' - She's also able to produce green energy blast from her hand in different ways. Weapons *'Hydronia' - This is the spear she inherits from her mother after she died. *'Brilyante ng Tubig' - Being the second elemental diwata of water, she has the power over all of its forms in Encantadia. It was given to her by Danaya as an inheritance from her deceased mother. Trivia *In the 2016 requel, Alena's second child is a male not a female and his father is not Ybrahim but Memfes, he was named as Adamus; which makes him Armea's counterpart. *In the 2016 requel, Mira takes the mantle of her mother Pirena's Warrior Form when Pirena is killed by Ether much like as how Armea takes the mantle of her mother Alena's Warrior Form after her mother Alena is killed by Hagorn. Category:Encantadia Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Sapiryan Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters